Recently, some components contained in tealeaves are reported to have various beneficial effects on human. Increasing interest is being directed toward the antioxidant properties of polyphenols such as catechins, in particular (Non-patent document 1). It has also been reported that antioxidant components can be obtained by adsorption of the water-soluble fraction of hop bract onto gel-type synthetic adsorbents (Patent document 1).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3477628    [Non-patent document 1] New Diet Therapy. Vo. 19, 9 (2003)